2 Years Can Change Someone
by rexassassin00
Summary: 2 years In a death game changed Kirito, All he cared about was defeating the game but he found companionship with Asuna, He fought for the people he loved, Asuna once thought defeating the game was also the only priority, But they were wrong and right at the same time yet neither. On hold due to school and a few other related things.
1. Chapter 1 Maybe I like him

** Well hello everyone, I know I said I have to stop uploading for awhile but I looked up my classes and the times I have to be there and all that good shit. Anyway I have 4 days of freedom left before I have to go to the living hell that Is school. I will try really hard to upload more than twice a month but I don't know If I can. This Is going to be a Sword Art Online story about the 2 years Kirito spent In aincrad, Events will be different, Asuna will stick with Kirito from the day of the first boss fight and he will discover Lisbeths shop and get the duel wield sooner. Some events will be changed but It shouldn't affect the original story plot so please don't hate on me, This Is just a first attempt. I'm not sure but I think Kirito was 14 when he first joined SAO.**

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE, SWORD ART ONLINE BELONGS TO...Wait, I actually don't know who owns Sword Art Online, I'll check later.**

** Arc: Aincrad**

0000

Kirigaya Kazuto was 10 when he found out he wasn't part of his family, He still was part of the family just not how he though, He felt distant from the family and most of all his cousin Suguha who he thought was his sister, Kazuto quit kendo and started to avoid everyone so he started to play online games, No one knew who you were, You didn't know who they were. When he turned 14 and the first VRMMORPG game was released, Sword Art Online, But what he didn't expect was to get dragged Into a death game. Over the next two years Kazuto will experience alot and learn alot to and some things will be good and others not. (Sorry I absolutely suck at this)

0000

The speech that Akihiko Kayaba just gave both scared and confused the players.

When Kayaba gave the players the mirrors and they were all looking at each other there was alot of murmuring and yelling and Klein was still asking Kirito about how the nervegear will send a microwave signal and destroy you brain.

"Klein, I don't like It either but Its true. Now you coming or not." Kirito asked as he walked further down the ally.

"Where?" Klein gave him a puzzled look and Kirito sighed and looked back towards Klein.

"The only thing we can do to survive Is to make ourselves as strong as possible. In an MMORPG, The money you can earn, The EXP, Once the game starts theres only so much of that stuff to go around and the fields around the town of beginnings are going to be picked clean, If we leave to the next town now we'll have an easier time collecting cash and points. And I know all the paths and places we should avoid, Even though I'm level one I can get us there easy." Kirito said as he closed the map that showed the path to the next town.

"Thanks but ah you know those friends of mine I was telling ya about, We stood In line a whole night to buy this and...They're back at the plaza somewhere and I cant leave em." Klein said and Kirito looked up at his health and It was 250/250, Level 1.

_ If It were just klein, But 2 more or even one more..._ Kirito was pulled from his thoughts as he heard Klein say.

"Sorry, I cant ask a guy I just met to risk his life for a bunch of strangers can I...Don't worry about me just get your ass to the next village." Klein said with a smile and Kirito just stared at him worriedly.

"I'll be fine. The last game I played I ran a guild and with all the stuff you taught me I'm more than prepared. I'll get by no sweat." Klein reassured him and Kirito looked to the side with a frown. Kirito didn't feel reassured but he didn't have a choice but to simple go with It.

"Ok...If that's what you want I'll get going" Kirito said with a frown as he turned and started walking. "If your ever In a jam message me" Kirito said and continued to walk.

"You look better that way." Klein said and Kirito stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Way cooler than your avatar." Klein added with a smile.

"You to, That scruffy face fits you ten times better." Kirito said with a small laugh and continued to walk and looked back again and klein was gone.

Kirito ran through the town and out the gates and onto a field just as a wolf spawned a few yards away. Kirito pulled his sword and thought back to his family and klein as he charged forward and slashed through the wolf. _I will survive, I will clear this game._

0000(1 month later, After the boss battle and After Kirito met Asuna.

It was after the first boss battle and Kirito was walking up the stairs to leave but stopped when Asuna followed him.

"Wait" Asuna asked and Kirito stopped. "When we were fighting the boss you called me by my name." Asuna said but Kirito didn't look at her he just looked down

"I wasn't trying to be rude, Did I mess up the pronunciation." Kirito asked as he glanced at her over his shoulder.

"How did you even know my name?" Asuna asked with a confused face. Kirito pointed above his head.

"If you look right about here you'll see another HP gauge under yours, There's another name next to It." Kirito said as he turned to start walking again.

Asuna looked up and saw his name, _Kirito...Interesting name. _Asuna thought to her self. "Wait, I'm coming with you." Asuna said as she ran up the stairs with him.

"No. You can and will get strong on your own here, And If you come with me you will most likely die." Kirito said as he opened the door to leave but Asuna grabbed his arm.

"I'm coming with you and there Is nothing you can do about It." Asuna said as she crossed her arms and glared him.

_ Why does she have to be so stubborn. _Kirito thought himself as he rolled his eyes. "Fine but don't blame me when you die." Kirito said this and swiped his hand down to open up his menu and send a party Invite to which Asuna accepted again, Because Kirito decided to dissolve the party as soon as they killed the boss.

"Are you saying I'm weak." Asuna glared and pulled her rapier out and pointed It at him In flash and Kirito raised his hands.

"N-No I'm just saying your chances of living If you follow me are low." Kirito defended. _Girls are scary when they want to be, Note to self, DON'T piss girls off._ Kirito mentally noted and waved his hand In a 'follow me' motion and walked out of the dungeon with Asuna following behind.

"So were to first?" Asuna asked as they walked out of the dungeon Into a open field.

"Well first we need to get you some better equipment and better swords, Were going to have to wait to get the really good swords, We aren't a high enough level." Kirito said as they walked Into the village and towards the shops.

"OK but I don't have much col." Asuna said quietly as they continued to walk until Kirito started to feel light headed then he dropped to his knees followed by a few other players.

"Kirito! Whats wrong"" Asuna asked as she looked down to Kirito who was on his knees shaking then he just collapsed.

"Kiri-AHHHH." Asuna yelled as she to started to shake and collapsed next to Kirito.

0000(5 hours later. What just happened was all the players being put Into a hospital In the real world.)

Kirito woke up with a groan and opened his eyes to see a worried Asuna leaned over him and a few other players were looking at him as well

"What happened?" Kirito asked as he sat up and looked around.

"I don't know but everyone went offline for 4 or 5 hours" Asuna said as she helped Kirito up. Kirito looked at all the other players and noticed they were all back to doing what they were before they all blacked out. Weird thing was no one seemed to be affected by what just happened, It was as If It didn't happen. Asuna and Kirito still felt light headed though. _Strange..._Kirito thought to himself.

"What do you think happened?" Asuna asked as she looked around at the other players and also noticed how they didn't seem to be affected by what just happened.

"I have no clue" Kirito replied with a shake of his head.

Kirito started to walk around the small little shops, Looking at everything they had which wasn't very much to be honest. He caught Asuna staring at him every minute of so, She always looked away when he looked at her over his shoulder.

"These shops don't have much stuff so I think It would be best If we find an area to farm levels, Col and XP" Kirito explained as they walked of In the direction of the fields just outside of the town

"Kirito what level are you." Asuna asked and Kirito flinched and stopped.

_ Should I tell her. _Kirito asked himself as he glanced back to Asuna. During the last month Kirito managed to make It to level 35 while most players are still at level 5 or less.

"Uh...Level 35." Kirito whispered and Asuna gasped and looked at him In shock.

"Its only been a month since this death game started, How did you level up so fast." Asuna asked In a hushed voice as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him off toward the town entrance so no one would hear them.

"Remember I'm an ex-beta tester." Kirito replied as they walked out of the town entrance and made their way Into the fields.

"Oh yeah, You mentioned at the end of that boss fight that you were better than any of the other beta tester were." Asuna said as she thought back to the end of the first floor boss fight.

"Don't tell anyone else though, Because I don't want that kind of Info leaked." Kirito said as he pulled his sword and got ready for any monsters to spawn.

"Then why did you tell me?" Asuna asked just as a wolf spawned and tried to jump her but Asuna pulled her rapier and gave It a few quick jabs before It died.

"Because I don't want to hide something like that away from you, Especially If were going to be In a party." Kirito said as he slashed his sword at 2 wolves.

"But wouldn't you normally keep that secret to other players?" Asuna asked, confused. Why he would tell only her about his level, Asuna didn't really know but atleast she knew what his level was.

"I think I can trust you not to tell anyone. What Is your level?" Kirito asked.

"Level 10." Asuna replied as she finished off the last wolf and sheathed her rapier.

"Well your doing pretty good." Kirito complemented as he to sheathed his sword and they started to walk down the dirt road.

"Not as good as you, How did you get to level 35 so fast?" Asuna asked and gave him a questioning look.

"For the last month Iv been farming mobs like crazy." Kirito replied as he looked back to Asuna.

"OK that makes sense. We need to go back and find a Inn to rest In." Asuna said as she looked up at the darkening sky and then to the village.

"Asuna?" Kirito asked as he looked down.

"Huh" Asuna replied as she looked over to him.

"I know we just formed this party but I need to go for awhile, Maybe a month or two." Kirito said as he looked away from her.

"I said I was going with you, Why do you need to leave?" Asuna put her hands on her hips and frowned at Kirito.

"I need to do some things, I'll be back though." Kirito replied but this time he looked up and smiled.

"OK...See ya, I guess" Asuna replied sadly as she watched him pat her shoulder then run off Into the woods. Asuna didn't know why but when she watched him run off Into the woods she felt pretty sad and hurt that he left already, Sad to watch one of her only friends go, Sad that someone she sorta had crush on leave just after she had managed to form a party with him, Not saying she really liked him, Forget It she liked him a lot, More than she'd care know, Asuna stood there for a few minutes looked at where Kirito used to be, Before walking back to the town to see an old friend

0000(11 months later)

It has been 11 months and Asuna hasn't seen Kirito but she has been hearing the name, The Black Swordsman alot and she's pretty sure Kirito Is him. The description of the Black Swordsman was, He wears all black, One sword, No shield, and Is crazy powerful. _Pretty sure Its him, But how do I find him._ Asuna thought to herself as she walked through the corridors of the medieval style castle the Knights Of The Blood oath, her guild, Were currently calling their base. Asuna had worked hard to earn her place as second In command and the nickname, Lightning Flash Asuna.

She had missed Kirito, She tried to find him more than once and she kept telling herself It was a stupid girlish crush and there was no time for those types of things and after six months she gave up and tried to forget him, But the more she tried to forget the more she remembered him, His onyx eyes, His black hair, The black trench coat he wore, The smile he had when they first met. Asuna was pulled from her thoughts when she walked up to the door of the room where her guild leader was In, He had called her for something he wanted her to do

"Commander Heathcliff, You wanted something sir." Asuna bowed as she looked up to her commander and leader of the Knights Of The Blood Oath guild.

"Yes, I wanted to let you know that we are preparing for a dungeon raid on floor 25." Heathcliff said as he looked to his second In command.

"When will the raid be. You said preparing, Is there anything I can get?" Asuna asked and Heathcliff turned and faced the window behind the large desk where the guild leaders sit.

"I'm well aware that you have been givin the name Lightning Flash Asuna, But I'm hearing of another name of another high skilled player" Heathclif turned to her again and gave a questioning glare. "Does the name, The Black Swordsman, Sound familiar?" Heathcliff asked and Asuna tensed up.

_ Crap, That's most likely Kirito, I cant tell him about Kirito, But he's my commander and leader, What do I do_. Asuna looked around nervously before saying.

"Iv heard of the name but I haven't talked to him or seen him." Asuna replied and tried to keep eye contact but It was pretty hard.

"I want you to find him and bring him here, I want to recruit him to our guild and have him present for the boss fight." Heathcliff said In his calm and authoritative voice.

Asuna mentally gave a sigh of relief.

"It will be done." Asuna said as she turned around and left.

"I wonder where you are, Kirito" Asuna mumbled as she walked down the hallway of the building.

_God, just hearing the name Kirito reminds me of his stupid smile and black eyes and his skinny body and ugh, No, Now Is not the time to be thinking about his skinny yet oddly hot bo, Stop It._ Asuna mentally battled with herself and occasionally mumbled to herself to stop and then she would slap her cheeks and get confused looks from the guards and other members of the guild that were roaming around the castle.

Asuna was out of the castle within a few minutes and made her way to the other town In search for Kirito.

"Ill be back soon he said, It will only be a month or two he said, Yeah right. When I find you you are going to get so chewed out" Asuna mumbled to herself.

0000( A few days after Asuna left to go find Kirito, Sorry about all the jumping around n stuff)

Kirito had just saved a girl named salica from a bunch of gorilla monsters and they were currently walking through a town on floor 35 called Mishe. Silica's pet dragon Pina had died protecting her so Kirito told her about the hill of memories on floor 47 where there Is a flower at the top of the hill that can revive a familiar and they are going there but they are going to find an Inn for the night.

"Hey look Its Silica." Kirito and Silica heard someone say as they turned around to see who It was.

Two boys ran up the them and said "It took you a long time to get back, We were getting worried." They were smiling at her and giving her looks and Silica gave them a fake smile back.

"You wanna team up with us. We'll take you where ever you wanna go?" One of the boys asked and Silica looked at them nervously, They were her friends before but then they started to like her alot and not take her seriously. Silica may be small and cute but that doesn't mean she can't fight. Naturally after awhile on of them tried to take her out for a date and she found the boys more annoying then anything else.

"That's really nice of you to offer but..." Silica glanced around then to Kirito and grabbed his arm. "Well I'm sorta already agreed to be In a party with him so..." Silica replied and trailed off as she tightened her grip on Kirito's arm and started to pull him away.

Kirito laughed quietly and glanced down to Silica who now had his arm In a death grip as the two boys glared at Kirito.

"K later bye" Silica said quickly as she smiled and pulled Kirito away.

Kirito just followed her, Not knowing why she was In a hurry to get away but he just went with It.

"I didn't mean to put you on the spotlight like that." Silica said with a nervous smile. Kirito smiled and looked down to her.

"Didn't know you had fans, You must be popular." Kirito said with a small laugh but Silica frowned.

"No, They don't take me seriously. They want me to be their mascot" Silica said as a image of her and Pina flashed through her mind. "Maybe they are right, They call me dragon tamer and I guess...It went to my head." Silica said as she let go of Kirito's arm and tears started to form In her eyes.

"Don't worry about It, Well make It In time, Promise." Kirito reassured her with a smile and he put his hand on Silica's head.

"OK" Silica smiled and wiped the tears of her her face and looked up at him then asked. "Do you live around here Kirito?"

"I'm on floor 50, Its kinda far so I was thinking of getting a room tonight." Kirito replied as he looked at the different buildings.

"If you stay I'll take you out for some cheese cake, Its really good here" Silica offered, But Kirito didn't get the chance to reply when they noticed 4 players walk up to them.

"Well If It Isn't Silica" Silica sort of shrunk back when she saw Rosalia, Silica's former party leader.

"Wow, You made It out of the forest alive, Good for you girl." Rosalia said as she walked up to silica.

"Something wrong." Kirito asked, Sensing that she was uncomfortable and not wanting to see this person.

"Oh, No, Nothing." Silica gave a fake smile. _Hmmm, Now all I need Is a way to expose her. _Kirito thought to himself as he came up with a plan.

"Hang on, what happened to your little friend the lizard, Did It run away." Rosalia said In a mean teasing voice.

"Pina died saving me...But I'm going to get her back." Silica said In a determined voice while Rosalia frowned for a second.

"Really, I guess you'll be heading for the hill of memories then. I wonder If you will be able to clear It at your level?" Rosalia wondered out loud and Silica frowned again.

Kirito smirked, _perfect_. "Of course she will, Its not that difficult a level." Kirito cut In.

"Oh god this girl seduced another player" Rosalia stated with a roll of her eyes, "No Its not difficult but you don't look that strong." Silica stated out another thing, Now looking at Kirito.

Kirito smirked and said "Come on." Then he walked away with Salica.

Like Silica said, She took Kirito out to a restaurant and ordered cheese cake.

"Why does she have to be so mean." Silica asked In a quiet voice as she looked down at her hands.

"Well, Is Sword Art Online your first MMO?" Kirito asked her.

"Uh huh." Silica replied.

"Alot of people's personalities change when they play games online, And some actually enjoy playing the game as the bad guy. You see how our cursors are green?" Kirito asked and Silica looked up to his green cursor. "Well If you commit a crime against another player, Your cursor Is gonna turn orange then they become a red player, The worst, Also known as player killers. They are all about murder." Kirito explained and Silica jumped In shock when he said this.

"They Kill other players?" Silica asked and Kirito looked down.

"In a normal game they role play as the bad guy, Have some laughs and Its cool...But Sword Art Online Isn't normal..." Kirito trailed off and His expression and voice got darker. "Its definitely not a game." Kirito's grip on his cup tightened and Silica looked at him worriedly.

"Kirito?" Silica asked In a worried voice and Kirito stopped, Realizing her worried voice and his darker expression.

"I'm sorry." Kirito looked down with a sorry expression and Silica stood up fast.

"Well I think your good, You saved me after all." Silica said as she laid her hands on top of his.

"looks like you cheered me up Instead...Thank you, Silica." Kirito said and his expression softened and he gave her a smile.

Silica's face quickly lit up bright red realizing what she was doing and hearing his words, She jumped back and sat back down.

"Wow where the heck Is our cheese cake already, Excuse me our dessert hasn't shown up yet." Silica yelled to a waiter as she fanned her face with her hands, Hoping Kirito didn't see her blushing.

0000(In Silica's room.

Silica laid down In her bed exhausted with nothing on but her underwear and bra and mumbling to herself about Kirito.

"I wonder If he'd laugh If I told him I wanted to talk some more" Silica mumbled to herself just as she heard a knock on her door.

"Silica, You still awake?" Kirito asked and Silica turned over.

"Kirito?" Silica said as she shot up In her bed and looked around.

"I forgot to tell you some stuff about floor 47, But It can wait till tomorrow." Kirito said as Silica jumped of her bed and towards the door

"No No right now was fine, Actually I was just thinking about..." Silica said but stopped just before she reached for the doorknob and looked down, Her face quickly turning red when she realized she was was only wearing her underwear and bra.

Silica quickly pulled up her menu and put a gown on and sat on her bed, Blushing furiously just as Kirito opened the door and sat a table down right next to her bed.

_ That was so close._ Silica thought to herself as Kirito brought In a chair to sit on and sat something round on the table.

"Hey whats up...Something wrong?" Kirito asked her.

"N-No nothing, Whats that thing do Kirito?" Silica asked, Quickly avoiding his other question.

"Its a mirage sphere." Kirito replied as he pushed a purple button and It started to glow green then the top flew up and a green transparent sphere appeared showing the the whole of level 35.

"Its pretty." Silica said as she stared at the sphere with a smile and her eyes sparkling.

"This Is the town area of floor 47..." Kirito pointed to a spot on the map."And that's the hill of memories" Kirito said, Pointing to another spot on the map, The map zoomed In.

"I was thinking If we take this rout we can..." Kirito stopped and glanced at the door.

"Whats wron..." Silica started to ask but Kirito cut her off.

"Shhh." Kirito jumped out of his seat and opened the door, "Who's there" Kirito yelled but he was to late, All he heard was someone running down the stairs.

"Um, Who was It?" Silica asked.

"An eavesdropper" Kirito replied.

"But they cant, I mean you cant hear unless you knock on a door first." Silica said as they walked back In.

"But If your listening skill Is high enough you can, It takes practice, Not that many players have It." Kirito explained as he shut the door and sat back down, Wondering who It was

"But why would they want to listen to us?" Silica asked and Kirito just glanced back at the door.

"I don't know but lets just get back to bed." Kirito said as he went to the door but Silica stopped him.

"Can you...Stay here...For the night?" Silica asked as she looked down, Blushing bright red.

Kirito looked down at her and thought _What Is It In girls wanting to sleep next to me, First Sachi- No Kirito don't go down that road._ Kirito shook his head and smiled down at Silica, Trying to clear the Images of the first and last guild he will join.

"Sure." Kirito smiled and Silica laid down In bed and pulled Kirito on next to her.

"Goodnight." Silica said quietly as she curled up and wrapped her arms around his waist enjoying the warmth of his body as she fell asleep. Kirito pat her head a few times, Wrapped his left arm around her shoulder then followed her Into sleep not long after.

0000(Morning, I know that didn't happen In the actual episode but I Imagined It happening. Don't kill me for butchering the names n everything else I mess up)

Silica woke up and looked around, First she noticed the room then the warmth on her torso, Silica looked up and saw a sleeping Kirito with his arm around her shoulder.

_ EEEH, That really happened, It wasn't...A dream._ Silica thought to herself as she blushed crimson.

"Ahhhhh." Kirito yawned and stretched his arms as he sat up and got out of the bed, Not noticing Silica was there.

"Good morning, Kirito." Silica said nervously as Kirito froze when he heard her voice, Kirito slowly turned his head and jumped back and fell over the table when he saw Silica sitting on the bed.

"Ow." Kirito moaned as he stood up and tripped over his mirage sphere and ended up face first Into the floor...Again.

"Kirito...You ok?" Silica asked as she looked over the edge of the bed.

"Fine." Kirito mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his face.

"Are you sure?" Silica asked worriedly and Kirito just smiled up at her.

"I'm fine. Get your gear on we need to go." Kirito said as he equipped his sword and pulled out a teleport crystal.

"Ready?" Silica asked, She to had her dagger and teleport crystal ready.

"Yep?" Kirito replied.

"Teleport Floria."

"Teleport Floria."

They both said at the same time.

They arrived at floor 47 within seconds and Silica couldn't believe It

"Wow, This place Is like a dream." Silica said as she looked at the huge flower fields In amazement.

"I know, The whole floor Is covered In flowers, Its why they call It the flower garden" Kirito said as Silica started giggling and ran over to the closest flower and smelled It. _Couples. _Silica said as she glanced around at all the other people, Her face quickly becoming red as she noticed Kirito standing right next to her.

"Silica?" Kirito asked as he noticed she was just staring at everyone, Silica quickly turned around.

"N-Nothing nothing sorry to keep you waiting." Silica said quickly as she started messing with her hair and dusting her skirt off.

"Something wrong?"kirito asked.

"Nothing, Nothing." Silica replied and Kirito just laughed lightly and started walking.

"Come on." Kirito said as he walked down the road.

As soon as they got outside the main gateway and up to the bridge Kirito handed her a teleport crystal.

"Whats that for?" Silica asked as she grabbed the teleport crystal Kirito dropped In her hand.

"If anything bad happens while were In her I'm going to tell you warp out Ok, When I do use this crystal, You can jump to any town with It." Kirito said.

"but..." Silica started to object but Kirito cut her off.

"No buts, Use It." Kirito said and Silica reluctantly put It In her pocket for quick access.

"I understand." Silica said as Kirito started to walk.

"Lets get going, If we follow this path It should lead us straight to the hill of memories." Kirito said as they walked down the path.

0000

It was an hour later when Kirito had to stop because Silica got caught by some type of giant flower monster that held her up by her legs with Its vines.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Silica screamed as she swung her dagger around as fast as she could and used her other hand to hold her skirt down so Kirito didn't see.

"Calm down that things not that strong." Kirito tried to get her to calm down but It was no use.

"KIRITO SAVE ME BUT DON'T LOOK, SAVE ME." Silica screamed as Kirito covered his face with his hand but watched her swing her dagger but hit nothing.

"That'll be...Difficult." Kirito said as Silica grabbed the vine that had her legs tied and cut It off then fell and stabbed the flower monster In a weak point and killed It.

"Did you see anything." Silica asked and Kirito covered Is eye with two of his fingers.

"Not really" Kirito replied and Silica looked at him almost sadly, As If she was kinda hoping he did.

They continued walking and ran Into a few more monsters but that was It.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but whats your sister like?" Silica asked as she glanced over at Kirito.

"Why do you wanna know?" Kirito asked her In response.

"Well you said I looked like her...I know Its not polite to ask about you real life but...whats she like?" Silica replied and Kirito gave her a soft smile.

"I call her my little sister but she's really my cousin, We were raised like brother and sister since we were babies, So I doubt she even knows but I know and I guess that's the reason I avoided her. Our grandfather's really strict, When I was eight he made us take kendo at locale kendo dojo, But after acouple of years I stopped going. Grandpa beat the hell out of me for that." Kirito said as they walked down another path.

"That's awful." Silica replied and looked over to him.

"Anyway. Then my sister stood up for me and told him to stop, She said she'd train hard for both of us and she did, She trained hard. She even made It to the nationals." Kirito said with a smile as Silica looked up at him.

"She did, How awesome." Silica said with a smile but faded away when she saw Kirito frowning slightly.

"Yeah I always felt guilty for putting her through that...I wouldn't doubt It If she hates me, God knows she could'ave been doing something else...Maybe that's why I wanted to help you. You know, In a weird way It makes me feel like I'm paying her back...There It Is." Kirito finished quietly as they started to go down a steep hill.

"If you don't mind me saying, Your wrong, I don't think she hates you at all..." Silica started to say but stopped and walked Infront of Kirito, "She wouldn't work that hard for you If she didn't like you, Promise, And I even bet she loves kendo" Silica tried to reassure him and he gave a soft smile.

"There ya go again, Making me feel better...Maybe your right, Man I hope so" Kirito replied with a grin.

"OK then I'm going to do my best two." Silica stated and walked a few steps forward then a monster spawned underneath her and trapped her withing Its nine tentacles.

**(And for anyone who has a gutter mind, No I'm not trying to make It look like Hentai with all the tentacle monsters and vine monsters, I'm just using the monsters from the episode, The Black Swordsman.)**

"K-K-Kirito" Silica yelled and Kirito pulled his sword and made a single slash and killed It. Silica smiled when Kirito turned around and looked at her but she blushed and quickly pulled her skirt down when she noticed It was all the way up to her waist.

"Is that reviving flower around here?" Silica asked as they continued to walk up the path leading straight ahead.

"Yeah right over there." Kirito pointed up the path where they could just barely make out the 4 C shaped pillars on all four sides of a small alter.

Silica smiled and ran to the alter with Kirito close behind.

Silica watched as the revival flower bloomed.

"Go ahead, Pick It up." Kirito said with a smiled.

Silica picked the flower and a small little window came up that said

Item

Pneuma Flower

"Your sure It will bring Pina back to life?" Silica asked and Kirito nodded.

"Uh huh." Kirito replied with a grin.

"I'm so glad, Thank you." Silica thanked Kirito and smiled at him with sparkling eyes.

"There's abunch of strong monsters around here, Lets revive Pina when we get back to town." Kirito said and Silica nodded and then we started to walk back to the main gate.

0000

It was at least an 2 and a half hours later, It took them longer because of all the monsters that spawned after Silica took the Pneuma Flower. Silica was just about to continue over the bridge but Kirito stopped her.

"Is something wrong?" Silica asked and Kirito simply stepped forward

"Alright who ever's hiding out there come out...Now." Kirito demanded and one player came out from behind a tree, Rosalia.

"Rosalia" Silica whispered and backed up a few steps.

"If you saw through my hiding skills so easily then your detection skill must be really high, Swordsman." Rosalia stated as she flicked her hair out her face and looked at Kirito. "Oh, Looks like you were successful In getting your hands on the Pneuma Flower, Congratulations, Now hand It over before you get hurt." Rosalia asked not so nicely and Silica took afew more steps backwards.

"No ones handing anything over, Rosalia, Not to you or the orange guild, Or should I say Titans Hand, Your their leader right" Kirito replied to said leader of said guild.

"Nice." Rosalia said as Silica hid behind Kirito.

"But Rosalia's cursor Is green" Silica said as she looked over to Rosalia's green cursor.

Kirito smirked, "Its an easy trick, The green members find their victims then they lure them straight to the orange players for the ambush. That was one of your pals last night, Eavesdropping on us, Wasn't It." Kirito explained, Still smirking. Rosalia still grinned with her hands on her hips, Glaring at Kirito

"Then the reason that you were In that party with me and the other was to..." Silica started but stopped and just looked at her.

Rosalia's expression turned Into a devious one, "How perceptive, I was observing their strength and watching them earn all that beautiful money." Rosalia said as she licked her lips.

_ EWW, She's such a sicko._ Silica thought to herself as she hid half her body behind Kirito.

"You were who I was excited about and I was so sad when you left the party, But then you told me you were getting a rare Item...What I want to know Is, You knew about us, why did you bring her here, Are you dumb of did she have you wrapped around her finger?" Rosalia asked and Kirito shook his head

"Nope your wrong both times, See Iv been looking all over for you, Rosalia." Kirito said as she glared at him.

"What are you talking about?" Rosalia asked. actually confused by what he meant.

"Remember ten days ago you attacked a guild called the Silver Flags, The leader survived, The others didn't." Kirito replied and Rosalia started twirling her hair In her fingers.

"Oh, The losers with no money." Resalia said as she now understood what Kirito was talking about.

"Their leader went back and forth, From the warp points to the front lines, Morning till night, And with tears In his eyes he begged everyone he meet to avenge his dead friends. But he didn't want you killed, No he wanted you and the rest of your guild to go to prison. Do you have any Idea how he felt?" Kirito asked as he frowned at Rosalia.

"I can't say I do." Rosalia said as she brought her hand down and leaned her hip to the side. "Only Idiots take this seriously, So what If we kill someone here, There's no prof dying here means dying IRL, Anyway Its time you started worrying about yourselves." Rosalia said as she snapped her fingers and 6 orange players and one other green player walked out from behind the trees.

"Kirito, There's to many of them, We should get outta here."Silica said as she backed up.

"No, Its ok, You'll be safe If you stay here, Keep the crystal handy till I say so" Kirito said as he walked towards Rosalia and the other players.

"OK but...Kirito." Silica said as he walked down the brick bridge and pulled his sword which made everyone except Rosalia flinch and hesitated to charge forward because they knew the name Kirito.

"Kirito" One of the orange players said while the others just stared In fear.

"Dressed In black, One sword, One handed and No shield, Holy crap Its him, The Black Swordsman. Rosalia that's the beater that plays solo on the front lines, He's with the assault team" A player with dark blue hair and mostly dark blue clothes warned Rosalia.

"No way he Is?" Silica said as she stared at Kirito.

"Why would someone from the assault team be doing way down here, Come on take him out and take everything he owns." Rosalia said, Not listening to the warnings of her fellow guild members. They all readied their weapons and charged at Kirito slashing and cutting at him but nothing worked he just stood there and smirked as their attacks did nothing to him.

"I got to do something, He wont last long like that." Silica said as she started to pull her dagger but stopped when she noticed Kirito's health bar didn't go down much at all.

"What the hell you Idiots, Kill him already." Rosalia yelled and Kirito just smirked and laughed.

"410 seconds, That's the total damage you 7 can do to me In 10 seconds" Kirito stated as Rosalia glared at him as he looked around at all the other players around him, Panting and exhausted.

"I'm level 78, I have a total of 15,500 HP and my battle healing skill regenerates 600 points every 10 seconds, we could stand here all day and you wouldn't do anything but make yourselves tired." Kirito taunted and Rosalia only got more pissed.

_ How did he get that strong, Its only been a year but still, He's such a high level._ Silica thought to herself as she stared at Kirito In amazement.

"That's not possible." One of the seven players said and Kirito glared at him

"Wanna bet, If your numbers are high enough your Invincible, MMO'S that use level systems are unfair, My client spent his entire life's savings on this on this warp crystal and he'll get his money's worth." Kirito said as he pulled out said warp crystal. "Its been set to the coordinates of the prison, I'm sending every one of you bastards there" Kirito said as he looked at the 7 players then to Rosalia.

"Well I'm green and If you hurt me you'll go orange an..." Rosalia started to say when Kirito ran up to Rosalia In a burst of speed and stopped just before his sword hit her neck.

"Remember I'm a solo player, A few days of me playing orange Is nothing." Kirito said as Rosalia dropped her spear and the other 7 players dropped their weapons and Kirito activated the crystal and they teleported them to the prison.

"You ready to go back to town?" Kirito asked as he looked over to Silica, Her eyes wide and her jaw hanging open.

"Y...You..." Silica started and Kirito feared the worst might happen.

"You...ARE AWESOME" Silica yelled as she ran up to Kirito.

"Wait, Wha?" Kirito said, Confused. Kirito thought Silica would run away from him but she didn't.

"Whats wrong?" Silica asked, She saw the expression on his face. and she stopped to look Into his eyes.

"Nothing I just thought you would run away or be Intimidated of scared of me or something like that, Not many people want to hang around a beater, Its bad for anyone's reputation." Kirito replied as he looked down at Silica.

"How could I be scared of you, You saved me the other night, You helped me get Pina back, And you helped out that one guy whose guild was killed by Rosalia."Silica.

"I guess your right. Lets go back to the Inn so we can revive Pina." Kirito said as he took out his teleport crystal and they teleported back to the room they got at the Inn on floor 35.

When they got back to the Inn Kirito and Silica were greeted by a few people and congratulated, Someone recorded the situation and leaked It to the public, Thankfully they didn't get any audio of any of the conversation between the Titans Hand guild and Kirito but there were a few people who asked about his level.

"I hate the attention I get whenever I "save the day." Kirito said sarcastically as he walked Into room at the Inn and shut the door after Silica entered.

"Yeah...Kirito, Do you have to leave, Its been fun while you were here and I don't want you to go" Silica said as she looked at him sadly.

"I know, But Iv been off the front lines for far to long, 5 days." Kirito replied with a groan as he fell back on the bed.

"Its pretty cool your with the assault team, I could try for a hundred years and never make It." Silica said with a small laugh, Kirito smiled at her.

"Your pretty good with a dagger but floor bosses are getting harder, Even I am reaching the limits of a solo player, You might get Into the assault team someday, Maybe I can talk to some people and see If I can get you In. Of course I would need you train a bit more, No offense...Ready to revive Pina?" Kirito asked her and she nodded and walked over to the table and opened up her Inventory and got Pina's feather and the Pneuma Flower and sat them on both on table, They started glowing and soon after Pina was back and sitting on the table looking up at Silica.

"Thanks and no offense taken, I know how the bosses have been getting harder, I heard about the Aincrad liberation army that got demolished on floor 25, Anyway Thank you, Id love to get Into a guild someday." Silica said as waited for Pina's full form to be complete, Which didn't take long.

"It worked." Silica whispered as she grabbed Pina and hugged her then sat her down and turned to Kirito who was standing next to door smiling at her.

"Sorry about using you as bait to catch Rosalia, But I'm glad you got Pina back." Kirito said as Silica jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you...Stay safe while your out, OK. I want you gather all your friends and take us out to dinner when we wake up" Silica said as she let go of him and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'll make sure of that." Kirito said as he turned around to walk out the door.

"I'll see ya around." Silica said as Kirito walked out.

"I'm sure we'll meet again." Kirito said his goodbye and left the Inn only to get a bag around his head and quickly pulled around to the back of an alley behind the Inn.

"Hey let me go" Kirito yelled as he was dragged further down the alley then sat up against the wall and the bag removed from his head.

"You said you would be back soon, Not 11 months later." An angry Asuna said as she glared at Kirito who was just staring at her.

"I know...But some things happened and I couldn't return, Especially since you joined the Knights Of The Blood Oath guild, Kirito looked away as the memories of what happened to the last guild he joined returned

"That's a poor excuse, Why didn't you come back?" Asuna demanded and Kirito.

"I cant." Kirito replied as he pulled up and sat against the wall

"I...I...I killed...An entire guild" Kirito said as tears ran down his face, Asuna looked at him confused.

"What do you mean you killed an entire guild, Your still a green player" Asuna asked confused.

"I...I kept my level a secret and I tried to warn them about a trap but I couldn't...They all died, When I told the leader what happened he commit suicide." Kirito said as he looked down at the ground and cried.

After he told her that kirito told her the whole story, Every detail from the beginning to the end. And by the end Kirito was shaking violently and Asuna sat down next to him and pulled him Into a hug, Not something she would normally do but It was breaking her heart.

"Hey, Its not your fault, You tried to warn them, You couldn't do anything else." Asuna said In a comforting voice as she held him close to her, Rubbing his back, whispering comforting words, Anything she could do to calm him down.

"I-I-It Is, I could have stopped them...If they knew what my level was, I could have saved Sachi, I could have stopped the leader from jumping of that bridge." Kirito shook his head and let the next batch of tears flow from his eyes and onto his face.

"Come on, Calm down, Its gonna be fine." Asuna said as she started to rock back and forth slightly._ This Is so embarrassing, And nothings working, If his heart rate gets to high It wont turn out good._ Asuna thought to herself as she tried to think of a way to calm him down.

After a few minutes Asuna saw a small girl walk through the ally and she ran over when she saw Kirito

"Kirito." Silica asked as she slowly walked up, Trying to see what was wrong.

"Not now" Asuna replied to the Silica.

"What do you mean not now, Who are you and what did you do to Kirito?" Silica asked Asuna, She didn't know who Asuna was but Silica thought Kirito must know her since Kirito Is fine with her holding him.

"Silica Its, Fine. This Is Asuna" Kirito choked out as he tried to get out of Asuna's hold but she held him tight and didn't let him get up.

"Kirito, Are you ok" Silica asked worriedly and Kirito cracked a small smile.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need awhile, Just telling Asuna how I murdered a whole guild" Kirito replied which earned him a slap on the back of his head.

"I told you It was not your fault. You tried to warn them and they didn't listen." Asuna glared at then turned to Silica.

"What do you mean you murdered a whole guild?" SIlica asked confusedly whail tears started to flow down Kirito's cheeks again.

Kirito told, Well more like choked the story out because he could barely speak and by the time he finished Silica also had a sad expression.

"Like Asuna said, You tried to warn them and they didn't listen, There was nothing you could do. I would stay longer but I'm late for something Important, Please take care of him" Silica said sadly to Asuna as Silica ran out of the alleyway with tears In her eyes._ I should have known he had someone special and he wouldn't like me._ Silica thought to herself as her usual energetic self was replaced with sadness and heart brake.

"You ok?" Asuna asked him. It took another 20 minutes to get Kirito to calm down, Every minute of so a tear will stream down his cheek but that's It

"Yeah...Thanks." Kirito replied as he let go of Asuna and faced the other way.

"I'm sorry about the guild, This Is not the time or place but Its my job so, The leader of my guild want's you to join, or atleast be present for the next boss battle." Asuna said as she tried to look at his face but he just turned away.

"I cant join another guild, I won't join another guild." Kirito said as he tried to get up but Asuna held him down.

"Just be there for the boss battle, I'll tell Heathcliff I couldn't find you." Asuna said as she managed to look Into his eyes, They weren't like they used to be 11 months ago, Right now they were dull and blank and almost seemed lifeless but of course he was still alive, Just not his usual self.

"But you cant lie to yo..." Kirito started to say but Asuna cut him off.

"Can I friend you so that I can atleast keep track of your position and message you?" Asuna asked and Kirito nodded and accepted the friend request Asuna sent him.

"Good, Now try not to get killed." Asuna said as she got up, Pulling Kirito with her.

"I'll try not to...Thanks, For helping me." Kirito said as he started to walk to away but Asuna grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Just stay In touch will ya?" Asuna asked, It was bad enough he could clear dungeons all by himself even though It would seem good Its not becasue no one Is there with him If he gets Introuble, Asuna didn't need him being targeted by a murder guild either.

"Yeah, I'll try to send a message saying, Hey I'm still alive." Kirito replied as he cracked a small smile.

Asuna pulled him to he and she pecked his cheek.

"If you ever need help, Please don't hesitate to message me." Asuna asked as she started to blush a bright red.

"I will." Kirito said, Also blushing a bright red, He smiled at her once more then turned and walked down the alley and eventually out. Asuna just sunk down and sat, leaning on the wall, Thinking to herself.

"What have I got my self Into." Asuna mumbled to herself as It started to rain. _Maybe I like him more than I thought, Ya think Asuna, You just kissed him, Well more of peck on the cheek but still his hand was so warm and, No, Now Is not the time for finding a boyfriend and talking about said boyfriend, I mean friend. Just forget It, UGH stupid_ feelings. Asuna shook her head and continue to argue with herself about Kirito and how out of character she was until she finally decided to stop thinking about him and think about something else, But everything she looked at reminded her of Kirito

0000(I'm going to skip some parts like the part where Asuna and Kirito investigate the fake murder that leads them to Grimrock. Sorry for all jumping around, I don't have much time before school start.)

The last few weeks were hectic, Asuna found kirito again and they had to Investigate a murder which ended up being fake and they went on a wild goose chase to find this person named Grimrock and the supposed murderer Of his wife, But It all turned out to be on big plan made by Grimrock to kill his wife and get a rare ring.

Asuna and Kirito gotten closer than what she expected and Kirito even took her out and bought her a pair of ear rings, They had quite a few meets ups and Asuna tried to deny anything that proved she liked him but of course someone managed to get a picture of them during a picknick they had, That made them stay on the low side and Kirito had to move to a new flat to avoid jealous players or just anyone trying to know If they are dating.

June 24, 2024, Floor 48: Lindas

Lisbeth owned a small black smith on floor 48 and she was currently sharpening Asuna's rapier, Lambent Light, She forged the sword for Asuna a while ago and with her In the assault team and the front lines, It got Its fare share of battle damage.

"Here ya go, All done." Lisbeth said as she stopped the sharpening stone wheel and slid the rapier Into Its sheath and handed It back to Asuna In exchange for col.

"Thanks Lis, Your the best." Asuna thanked her and strapped her rapier to her belt. Lis watched as she did and remembered something.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be hunting with the guild today?" Lis asked and Asuna frowned for a second knowing shed been caught, But smiled anyway

"Yeah I had to take the day off because I sorta have this meeting with someone." Asuna replied as started to blush. Lisbeth looked over and saw the ear rings and got a devious smile.

"Oh...hmhm, I bet you have a little meeting." LIsbeth said as she leaned forward ands started laughing when Asuna's face turned several more shades of red and she started stuttering.

"N-No, Its not like that" Asuna tried to explain but the bright red blush had was a clear give away and Lisbeth was just laughing.

They heard the bell on the clock tower and Asuna had to quickly get ready for her "meeting".

"A-A-Ah I got to get going sorry." Asuna said as she ran up the small stairs that led up to the front of the black smith shop.

"I bet he's special, Who ever he Is" Lisbeth mumbled as Asuna stopped.

"Did you say something?" Asuna asked as she turned around to look at Lisbeth.

"No, You better get going or your going to keep your date waiting." Lisbeth replied In a teasing way as Asuna blushed.

"I told you Its not...whatever, Bye" Asuna yelled as she ran out of the blacksmiths shop.

"I wonder If I'll ever find someone special, maybe one day." lizbeth mumbled as she walked over to her anvil and started to work, Sharpening swords, Forging swords. The usual stuff a blacksmith does.

0000

Asuna had to run to make It In time for her meeting with Kirito at the lake. _Good I made It._ Asuna thought to herself as she ran up to Kirito who was laying In the grass on a blanket.

"Kirito?"Asuna said as she leaned over him, She poked him and he opened his eyes.

"Good afternoon." Kirito greeted as he sat up and Asuna sat down with her basket that has the sandwiches she made.

"Good afternoon sleepy head." Asuna giggled when he looked up at his messy hair.

"Did you make spicy sandwiches again?" Kirito asked excitedly when he saw the basket Asuna was carrying. Asuna laughed at him, Knowing how much he loved her cooking.

"I did, And this time I put a special ingredient In our lunch." Asuna said as she took out the sandwiches and handed one to Kirito, Who quickly started to eat but stopped.

"S...So...SOY SAAAAAAAAAAAUCE!" Kirito screamed as he looked down at his sandwich. "You made soy sauce, How did you..." Kirito started to ask but Asuna pulled up at least a hundred different cooking recipes from her menu.

"A years worth of total cooking research." Asuna said with a smirk as Kirito gave her a huge smile before devouring his sandwich.

They sat there are watched the lake for an hour or two before Asuna noticed the sword Kirito had with him.

"K-K-kirito, Is that an Elucidator?" Asuna asked as she eyed the sword on Kirito's back. Kirito turned to see Asuna eyeing the sword on his back with wide eyes.

"Yeah, Why?" Kirito asked In reply to Asuna's weird behavior and shock.

"Never mind, Where did you get It?" Asuna asked Kirito, Who raised his eyebrow.

"I got It from a boss drop, Speaking of swords I want to get a new one with high stats, You know of any blacksmiths or shops?" Kirito asked. Asuna shook her head and looked at him confused.

"That Elucidator has pretty high stats, Why would you need a new sword?" Asuna asked, Still confused that he would want a new sword when he was one of best.

"I just want to be prepared for the next boss raid." Kirito replied simply as he looked over to Asuna who was still a bit confused by him.

"How much col do you have, I have a friend named Rik...Lisbeth who owns a black smith In town, She's the one who forged my Lambent Light, Rapier." Asuna asked and Kirto shrugged.

"You don't want to know?" Was all Kirito said In reply. Asuna looked over to him In confusion agian, But guessed he had more col than any other player.

"Can I see how much you have?" Asuna asked out of pure curiosity. When Kirito pulled up his menu and showed her how much col he had her eyes widened.

"How did you get over 20 million col?" Asuna asked as she stared at the numbers Infront of her.

"I got a few rare Item drops over the last year we've been trapped In here and I also cleared a few floors like floor 29 and floor 36, They had some pretty good Item drop." Kirito replied and went back to the task at hand, Finding a new sword like Elucidator to use.

"So Lisbeth Is a great blacksmith then?" Kirito asked as he stood up and helped Asuna up.

"The best, If you want a sword go to her place, Its just Inside of town, Its not to hard to find." Asuna said as they started to walk towards the town

"OK. I guess I'll take look. Asuna your supposed to go back to guild base remember." Kirito said as he looked at the clock and It was already past 3 0 clock.

"Oh right, Sorry Kirito, I'll try to get a day off this week." Asuna said as she took out a teleport crystal.

"See ya and Thanks for lunch." Kirito waved as Asuna said bye and her form started to shimmer before disappearing completely.

"Now to find that blacksmith." Kirito mumbled as he walked Into town and looked at each building until he found a shop with a big gold coin sign, with her name on It.

Kirito walked In and started looking at the different swords and stuff Lisbeth had when he heard a door open and a girl with pink hair, Red shirt, And a white skirt walk out.

"Welcome to Lisbeth's blacksmith shop." Lisbeth said as she walked behind a glass display case.

"Oh, Hi. I was wondering If you do custom orders" Kirito asked as he turned around and looked at the girl.

_ He doesn't look like he has that much money, but..._ Lisbeth thought to herself as she frowned and looked Kirito over.

"I could, But metal prices are pretty high now that this death game started" Lisbeth said, Her frown remaining but Kirito just smiled.

"Oh, Well I'm not to worried about the cost, I just need the best sword you can make as soon as possible." Kirito asked as he walked up to the counter.

"Well I make alot of different swords, But If you have a certain quality or stats you want I can make It." Lisbeth replied.

"Well, I uh, Sure here." Kirito pulled his sword from his back and held It out. "I'm looking for something as good or better then this." Kirito said as Lisbeth took the sword and gasped when she saw what sword It was.

"An Elucidator, This Is the gnarliest magic sword you can get from a monster drop." Lisbeth stated as she looked at the stats.

"What do you think?" Kirito asked and Lisbeth gave him a strange look before turning around and looking at her swords.

"How about this one, Its the best sword Iv made, I call It my master piece." Lisbeth replied as she handed him a sword. He swung It around a few times and It felt to light, Not heavy enough for what he likes.

"Its light, I don't know." Kirito said as he turned back to Lisbeth.

"It should be, I used a speed type metal to forge It." Lisbeth explained to him as he looked over the sword.

"I would like to test It If Its ok with you?" Kirito asked her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Test It how?" Lisbeth asked In reply to his question.

"You know the durability" Kirito replied.

Kirito held Elucidator by the hilt and set the blade over the counter and sat Lisbeth's sword In the middle of his.

"What the heck are you doing, If you break your sword I'm not responsible." Lisbeth stated as Kirito raised her sword up In the air.

"If my sword brakes, then that's to bad." Kirito shouted as he brought down Lisbeths sword onto his sword, But Lisbeth's sword broke In half Instead of his. Both gasped when half the blade fell to the floor, It was silent until Lisbeth screamed and grabbed the other half of her sword and looked at It.

"You broke my...Master piece." She squeaked out as her sword broke Into a million colorful polygons. Lisbeth dropped to her knees as tears formed In her eyes, Then she shot up and grabbed Kirito by the collar of his trench coat.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Lisbeth yelled at him and Kirito put his hands up In defense.

"I'm sorry I didn't think your sword would brake so easy, Honest." kirito replied awkwardly.

"Are you saying my master piece of a sword was lamer then you thought!" Lisbeth continued to scream at him.

"Aaaaaaah, Somthin like that." Kirito replied.

"If I had the right materials I could make a bunch of swords that would shatter yours Into a million pieces." Lisbith said as she let go and glared at him.

Kirito got a smug grin on his face when she said this, "Oh really, That sounds like the kinda sword I'm looking for, As long as It can shatter mine." Kirito said as anger started to biol In lisbeth's face.

"Whatever smarty pants, But you have to help me make It every step of the way." Lisbeth said as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Seriously?" Kirito asked.

"Yes and first we can start by getting the metal for It." Lisbeth said with a sigh as her anger dissipated and was left with annoyance.

"I can do that by myself, I don't want to have you slowing me down." Kirito said as he already started to think of where he would get the metal.

"I'm an expert mace user, Don't Insult me." Lisbeth said as Kirito walked up to the counter and put his sword back Its sheath and strapped It to his back

"Fine, You can come, So where do we find the metal?" Kirito asked as he finished strapping his sword to his back and turned to face Lisbeth.

"Floor 55 on the western mountain, There's a dragon there that eats crystals. Its supposed to store a rare metal In Its body." Lisbeth replied as Kirito looked up to her.

"Floor 55 huh, Yeah I should go alo..." Kirito started to say he should go alone but Lisbeth cut him off.

"And, In order to get the metal you have to bring a master blacksmith with you." Liz added with a smug grin

"Fine just keep quiet and stay out the way". Kirito said with a small smirk and Lisbeth Frowned again at his reply

"Wha, Keep quiet and don't get In the way." Lisbeth repeated In annoyance.

"By the way my names Kirito, Were going to have to party for awhile til we can get that metal." Kirito said and held out his hand while lisbeth crossed her arms and turned her head.

"Yeah well Whatever Kirito." Lizbeth replied rudely to him.

"Well If your going to be rude about It I can role with It...Lisssssbeth." Kirito said as he sounded out her name.

0000

Floor 55: Western mountain.

They left for the 55th floor right after they got done arguing and are now walking through the Icy mountains,

"AH AH...CHU" Lisbeth sneezed the 10th time since they got here.

"Its cold" Lisbeth pouted as she rubbed her arms to create any type of heat.

"You should have brought a coat or something."Kirito said as he stopped walking.

"I didn't know floor 55 was going to be this freaking cold, Its not my fault" Lisbeth defended as she shivered and sniffled.

Kirito smiled and opened up his inventory and sat a thick coat on her shoulders.

"Are you going to be warm enough without this?" Lisbeth asked him as she pulled It around her.

"I'm used to the cold." Kirito said as he started to walk again.

_ Its warm, I cant believe I'm out here all alone with guy, Weird._ Lisbeth thought to herself with a small laugh as she ran to catch up with him.

"You giving up already, Lisbeth?" Kirito teased as he stopped to let her catch up.

"If your going to be a jerk about It, Atleast call me Lis." Lis replied.

"OK, Lis" Kirito smirked when she frowned at him and they started walking again.

It took them awhile but when they got to the top of the mountain It was worth It, There was metal every where, Not the metal they were looking for but It was still a pretty site to see for Lisbeth.

"WOW...Its beautiful." Lis said as she looked at all the crystals.

She was going to continue on but Kirito stopped pulled her arm.

"What?" Lis snapped.

"Get your teleport crystal ready..." Kirito started as Lisbeth reached for the teleport crystal.

"I'm doing this part alone and when the dragon comes out you need to hide In the crystals over there." Kirito told her as he pointed to a bunch of crystals that were tall enough to for Lisbeth to hide In.

"Oh come on, I'm not as weak as you think, I'm going to..." Lisbeth started to say but Kirito cut her off.

"Do as I say." Kirito said coldly as she glared at him.

"Uh huh." Lisbeth replied quietly. Kirito smiled at pat her head, looking down at her.

"Good now lets get going." Kirito said as he walked past her, Just as they heard the dragon roar as It emerged from a huge pile of crystals.

"Hurry up and take cover." Kirito said as he pointed towards the crystals, Lisbeth hide behind them and watched as the dragon emerged from the crystals and flew up Into the air, Looking at Kirito.

Kirito pulled his sword and just stood there, Waiting for It to attach.

The dragon opened Its mouth and started to charge up a breath attack and aimed for Kirito, Just before his ice blast hit Kirito he swung his sword and deflected It.

_WOW, He deflected that, With that skinny sword._ Lisbeth thought to her self as she ducked under the crystals as Kirito deflected another blast and It created a gaint shockwave of air that blew up around him. Kirito was hacking and slashing at the dragon, Cutting off Its arm and other pieces of crystal on Its body when Lisbeth made a dumb decision and come out of hiding.

"Come on, Stop toying with It and finish It already" Lisbeth screamed up at him and the dragon turned to Lisbeth.

"No lisbeth, Get back." Kirito yelled at her but It was to late, The dragon flapped Its wings and created a giant gust of wind that blew snow along with It, Blowing Lisbeth with It. Lisbeth start to fall down a giant hole In the ground but just before she did, Kirito used a crystal to push off of and managed to grab onto Lisbeth.

"Hold on tight" Kirito said as he just managed to grab onto her hand and pulled her to him, Lisbeth screaming the whole way down.

They landed on the bottom of the giant hole and were unconscious for awhile afterwards.

0000

** Alright that was chapter 1, I originally planned for this to be a 20,000 word chapter but I don't have to time to write that much. Let me say now, I did not mean for this to be so rushed for the first chapter, I promise the next chapter will not be rushed, It will be slower paced and planed out, I'm sorry about how much I was bouncing around In this chapter, I know how It can get confusing. I do plan to update my other stories, But not now, I have a few other things to do, **_(cough cough)_ **Sword Art Online sword replicas **_(cough cough) _**And I have a bit of homework, I have some stuff to do, But I will get to my other stories. Also another thing, Any one who decides to comment on any grammatical Issues or how a certain characters personality Is wrong, Let me say now that I will Ignore It, I know how Kirito and Asuna and the rest of the characters might be, Well, Out of character but this Is just the first chapter, I plan on slowing things down dramatically In the next chapter and matching the characters to their personality.**

** And I think that's all I have to say besides a few thousand apologies about how rushed this first chapter was.**

** Tell me In a review or PM How good or how bad the first chapter was, I hope I get atleast a few people who like It because this first chapter was an absolute BITCH, to edit. It forever and I almost lost the whole document because of Internet problems, So I sincerely thank the Internet for the copy and paste button, And I thank everyone who views, Reviews, Follows, Favorites. **

** -rexassassin00 signing out, SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**


	2. Chapter 2 It's a trap Liz

**Chapter 2: New or rather not so new skill.**

**Me: So long time no see...Please don't kill me for not updating, If any of the people that read my other stories are reading this. Anyway about last chapter, Was pretty messed up and looked like a copy paste of SAO, I'm extremely sorry about how terrible the first chapter was. Aside from that I don't know that else to say besides sorry for being...Lacking? No, More like just being busy with school, I am getting hammered with homework and I just haven't had time for barely anything. I really need to get back on track. So done with the apologies. I'm thinking about doing a small conversation between me and different charicters at the beginning of each chapter of a story I write because It seems fun, I think I'll try that. Anyway anyone who can still put up with my terrible writing skills and Is still reading my stuff, Thank you for doing so.**

**And as for the Issue certain people have with the POV I have set for this story, I'm doing this In a 3rd person POV but Its probably going to be In a few different characters POV. Sorry for the confusion. I'm still working on a set POV but my OCD says other wise.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE, I STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHO DOES AND I'M TO LAZY TO LOOK IT UP AT THE MOMENT.**_ It has been so long since I wrote these annoying but necessary things._

**ARC: Aincrad.**

After awhile of being In the hole, Lisbeth and Kirito were starting to stir.

"What happened?" Lisbeth moaned In confusion as her eyes focused on the light coming from above. Her first thoughts were her bed because there was something soft and warm underneath her, But her thought changed when she heard the something groan and remembered she was still In the death game

Lisbeth rolled over and her eyes widened when she saw Kirito laying underneath her.

"KIRITO!" Lisbeth shouted as she got off him and quickly pulled him up Into a sitting position, Shaking his shoulders slightly to wake him up.

"I'm fine." Kirito coughed and opened his eyes to see Lisbeth right In front of him. It might have made him blush at the closeness but the temperature simply did not allow It.

"You Idiot! Why would you do that? You could have died." Lisbeth asked as she sighed and slumped back on her knees and looked around the area to see If there was an exit or something but there was nothing so she turned back to Kirito who was holding out a healing potion. **(I don't know what they are called)**

"I can't just sit back and let someone die, I would rather die with someone, Then die alone. Even though we barely know each other I would ." Kirito mumbled the last part as he leaned back against the wall In an attempt to relax a bit but The cold temperature was making It hard to relax. Plus the awkward silence between the two definitely wasn't helping.

"Lets look for a way out." Lisbeth finally said after a few more moments of silence. Getting up and looking around Kirito noticed a crack In the wall.

"Over there." Kirito said as he got up along with Lisbeth who was still looking for what ever It was Kirito saw.

"I think I found an exit." Kirito said as he walked up to a nice size crack In the wall. It was just a crack In the wall that looked like It had a stair case going up on the Inside.

Kirito looked up the dark stairs once more before deciding It's their only option. Kirito and Lisbeth squeezed through the crack and looked around and spotted torches. Kirito grabbed one and It lit up along with one that Lisbeth grabbed of the wall right after Kirito had.

"Looks like It hasn't been explored yet. Do you think this Is where the metal we need Is In here?" Lisbeth asked. Looking over to Kirito who she directed her question

"Probably not since this area Is pretty far In the mountains" Kirito replied In an almost emotionless tone which seemed unusual to Lisbeth since Kirito was talking like he did when he first entered her shop.

As Kirito looked around he noticed how similar the cave was to a certain area where a certain event happened a long time ago.

"Hey Kirito, You ok" Lisbeth asked and upon hearing her question Kirito looked over and noticed the weird look she was giving him.

"Yeah...Just reminds me of something" Kirito replied again but this time his voice had a 'Don't worry about It tone'. Still Kirito didn't like the looks of the area. Plus the fact that they haven't seen or even heard the dragon from earlier.

"Reminds you of something?" Lisbeth asked confusedly, Before again turning back to Kirito.

"Nothing to be worried about...Or maybe" Kirito mumbled the last part quietly as he again looked around the cave and every thing else started to look more familiar. After another minute Kirito knew where he'd seen another area like this and he quickly cleared his head of the memories. Memories he didn't want to remember, Nor did he need to remember at the moment.

"Kirito?" Lisbeth asked again as Kirito walked up to her.

"Lets get going and find a way out of here" Kirito said with a pat to her head before walking a few feet Into the cave but stopped, Realizing Lisbeth wasn't following.

Looking back to Lisbeth who had both her hands on her head Kirito yelled, "Come on, Don't lag behind or you'll lose me and get lost" Kirito chuckled when Lisbeth gave and annoyed moan and ran over to him and they started walking further In and toward the staircase that lead up.

"You don't have to be so mean, I'm not useless" Lisbeth pouted and Kirito walked over to her and chuckled lightly.

"No your not useless." Kirito said and pat her head before adding. "Your more cute and annoying than usless." Kirito laughed when Lisbeth started blushing and her whole face lit up red.

_Oh my god, He called me cute eeeeeeeeeeh...Wait what Is this feeling?_ Lisbeth asked herself as she put her hand to her heart and It was beating fast and she noticed the warm feeling In her chest.

"How long are you going to hold your head?" Kirito asked and Lisbeth noticed she had both of her hands where Kirito had pat her head. Lisbeth Immediately removed her hands from her head and ran to catch up to Kirito and walked slightly closer to him.

"Where do you think the staircase Is going to lead us?" Lisbeth asked Kirito since the stairs seemed to be going on forever and It was getting tiring.

"I don't know. I never explored this area, I was only here for the boss fight." Kirito replied and a grim expression returned to his face as he remembered what happened on this floors boss fight.

"I heard the boss fights are exciting, What they like?" Lisbeth asked and after asking she realized the dark expression on Kirito's face and she stopped walking at looked at him, Waiting for him to say something or answer her question.

"Boss fights are not exciting." Kirito alost spat out the words and Lisbeth took a few steps back and watched as Kirito looked down and mumbled something.

"What happened on this floors boss fight?" Lisbeth asked as Kirito started walking again.

"I was with 27 other people, All were slaughtered by mobs. Everyone died before I could even pull my sword let alone defend anyone. I ended up soloing the boss battle, After that I went to floor 56 and sold some of the mob drops then I met up with someone for another boss fight." Kirito replied with a sigh as he continued to walk up the stairs until they saw a huge door.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Lisbeth apologized and looked at Kirito who sighed and looked at the door once more before trying to push It open but a quest screen appeared called

Lost Crystal's

Accept Decline

"Should we accept?" Lisbeth asked as she looked up over to Kirito who had his hand hovering over Accept

"I'm pretty sure the crystals are actually the metal we need." Kirito stated as he pushed his hand down on Accept

As soon as he pressed Accept the doors to the room opened and In the middle of the room there was a pedestal with a crystal on It.

"Look Its metal we need!" Lisbeth said as she ran over to the pedestal along with Kirito.

"Something's not right, It wouldn't be this easy." Kirito said as he looked around the room and saw another tunnel that had to torches on both sides of the entrance.

"Yeah but you never know." Lisbeth said as she tried to grab the metal but Kirito stopped her.

"Don't, It's probably a trap" Kirito said as he let go of her hand and looked around the room for anything that looks like an area for a boss to spawn but saw nothing but a plain room made of Ice which Is weird.

"I'm pulling It" Lisbeth said as she grabbed the crystal and pulled It of the pedestal. Nothing happened. Kirito relaxed when nothing happened but It wasnt long before he was on alert again

"Nothing happened?" Lisbeth asked as she looked around the room again.

"No...Nothing happ-" Kirito started to say but stopped when he felt something hit his head. When he looked up the ceiling was starting to crack and fall apart.

"Kirito!" Lisbeth shouted as she to noticed the walls and ceiling crack and fall. Kirito quickly grabbed Lisbeth and picked her up bridal style and started to run for the exit.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Lisbeth shouted as Kirito dodged falling Ice and rock as he ran through the tunnel that lead to what looked like the outside of the mountain.

"SAVING YOU!" Kirito shouted as he dodged another big chunk of Ice and continued to run down the tunnel but when he looked up the ceiling ahead was already crumbling.

"GO GET OUT OF HERE, TELEPORT BACK TO YOUR SHOP!" Kirito shouted to her as he shifted her position.

"WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DO-AAAAAAAAAAH" Lizbeth screamed when she realized she was launched Into the air and out of the tunnel. When she hit the ground she tumbled a few feet before stopping. As she tried to get up she fall back over a few times but eventually was able to stand up slightly.

"Kirito! What di..." When Lizbeth stared to ask Kirito why he threw her she realized Kirito wasn't with her.

"KIRITO!" Lizbeth screamed as she got up and ran over to where the tunnel entrance was and started to dig through the Ice and snow. She dug and dug but she didn't see Kirito anywhere.

"Kirito..." Lizbeth dropped to her knees and stared at where he should have been. Slowly tears began to stream down her cheek.

"Why...Did you do that..." Lizbeth started to cry after a minute or two. "Idiot...You shouldn't have saved me...I-" Lizbeth started to speak after a pause but was Interrupted when she heard a loud roar and the wings of a dragon.

"No...Not now." Lizbeth said as she frantically rummaged through her coat before pulling out a teleport crystal.

"TELEPORT LIZBETH'S BLACKSMITH" Lizbeth screamed and as she started to teleport she could just make out the shape of the dragon flying towards her but the dragon and everything around her disappeared and before she knew It she was sitting on the floor of her shop with the crystal right next to her.

"Kirito..." Lizbeth mumbled as she picked the crystal up and got up off the floor. Sadness filled her heart as she walked Into the back of the shop. When she arrived she was surprised to see Asuna In the back.

"Lizbeth, I looked everywhere for you but I couldn't find you, Where were you?" Asuna asked worriedly but noticed Lizbeth's sad expression.

"Lizbeth...Wha-" Asuna started to ask what was wrong but stopped when Lizbeth had run over and hugged her tightly and began to sob.

"I-I-I was In a dungeon." Lizbeth choked out as she cried.

"Alone? Are you ok?" Asuna asked shocked but Lizbeth just shook her head.

"N-N-No I went with a guy named Kirito...I picked up this rare metal and It was a trap, The whole mountain crumbled and Kirito threw me out the exit and...I tried to, But I couldn't." Lizbeth yelled and Asuna stumbled backwards.

"WHERE'S KIRITO!?" Asuna yelled but all Lizbeth did was shake her head.

"H-H-He was crushed b-b-by falling I-I-Ice...And how do you know him?" Lizbeth asked but she got no response.

Asuna's heart ripped apart and tears started to form In her eyes.

"No way" Asuna whispered as tears streamed down her face. Asuna felt like her world just collapsed, Kirito held a special part of her heart and to hear that he's dead made her heart shred apart.

Neither of them said anything, They just cried untill they heard the shop bell go off and they both wiped the tears of their face. and got up to walk over to the door.

"Now's not a good time, Go away!" Lizbeth shouted and all the heard back was a chuckle and a sigh

"First you cry over my death and now you want me to go away...Suit yourself." The person laughed again as Asuna and Lizbeth realized who It was that was talking, they both Looked up and saw Kirito leaning against the door frame.

Asuna and Lizbeth both ran over and tackled him to the ground.

"YOU IDIOT!" They both screamed at him as both were now In tears more than before.

"If you hug me to hard I might lose the rest of my health." Kirito says sarcastically as both girls let go and stares at him.

"Here." Asuna handed Kirito a health potion and watched as he drank It.

"So how do you know Kirito" Lisbeth asked again and Asuna sighed.

"Me and this Idiot are both on the same assault team, Even though he always solos the floor boss fights." Asuna mumbled the last part and when Lizbeth noticed the ear rings and finally understood how they knew each other and once again her heart started to sink.

"I get It." Lizbeth mumbled, "Its good to see your alive now I'm going to go make your sword can you go wait up front?" Lizbeth asked as they all got up and Lizbeth started to walk past Kirito but he stopped her.

"What?" Lizbeth asked and Kirito smiled and pat her head which made her bluch several shades of red.

"Thanks." Kirito said before walking up the stairs and out to the front of the shop.

"Lizbeth did he do anything weird to you?" Asuna asked and Lizbeth chuckled at her question and thought of when Kirito first walked In the shop.

As Lizbeth thought about Asuna's question she walked over to her blacksmith table and sat the metal down and started to work on making the sword.

"Weird? HAHA the first thing he does Is break my best sword!" Lizbeth says and chuckles at the memory.

"EH?... I'm so sorry!" Asuna says quickly and pulls her menu down and clicks on the trade and enters In how much Col she should pay Lizbeth back.

"How much was It?" Asuna asks Lizbeth but Lizbeth just shakes her head and laughs at her friend. Now amount of col could trade for the experience with Kirito,To Lizbeth It was alot of fun even though they almost died.

"Its not a problem, I don't need to be payed back. I had fun even though me and Kirito almost died.

"Alright...If you say so." Asuna says as she walks around the table and watches the sword take shape and form on the table.

"Hmmm, Dark Repulser, Never heard of It but the stats are high." Lizbeth said In surprise as she picks up the sword and caries It to the front along with Asuna.

"Kirito, Here" Lizbeth says as she hands him the sword to test and see If Its good enough.

Kirito swings the sword around a few times and The weight Is just right for him, Balanced and heavy. "It's heavy...Perfect!" Kirito states and Lizbeth smiles.

"Of course It Is, Its made by the best!" Lizbeth says as Kirito and Asuna start to laugh at Lizbeth.

"Yes It certainly Is." Kirito mumbled as he puts the sword away In his Inventory and walks over to Lizbeth who Is still laughing.

"Thanks again Liz" Kirito says as he pats her head a few times before looking walking to the door of the shop with Asuna but Lizbeth stops Asuna.

"Don't mess this up...He's a keeper." Lizbeth says as she starts to laugh because Asuna starts blushing bright red.

"Yeah yeah, See ya later Liz." Asuna says as she walks out the door.

"Maybe I'll find someone special one day." Lizbeth mumbles as her smile drops a bit knowing Kirito Is Asuna's someone special. Plus she would never try to win Kirito over for her own wishes, She couldn't do that to Asuna. It wouldn't be fair to either of them, Especially Kirito.

"Someday Liz, Just wait for your chance" Lizbeth mumbled as she walked to the back of her shop and started working again.

0000

"I gotta report back to guild soon so I guess I'll see you later." Asuna said as she turned around to face Kirito and upon mentioning her guild Kirito got series.

"Are they still pushing you to bring me to your guild?" Kirito asks with a sigh at how much Asuna's guild has been chasing after him, Along with several other major guilds. It was starting to become a hassle to disappear after each boss fight before any of the guild leaders recover from the boss fight and ask Kirito to join their guild.

"Yeah but due to loss In soldiers we lost on floor 60 the guild leader has focused on replenishing supplies more than recruiting you." Asuna replied as they walked towards the exit of the town.

"You better get back before they come looking for you." Kirito said as he stopped, Turned around and looked at Asuna who also stopped and looked at him.

"I know. See you later?" Asuna asked and Kirito just chuckles and pats her head.

"Yeah." Kirito replies as Asuna pulls out a teleport crystal and waves as she disappears.

"Now what do I do about this?" Kirito asks himself as he pulls up his skills menu and scrolls down until he sees a skill that says.

Dual Weild

Equip Delete

0000

**So that's It for this chapter, Sorry Its so short, I originally planned for the chapters of this story to have 10-15 thousand words but school wont allow It. And sorry the characters might not math their personalities, I'm a bit outa whack to. Hope you enjoyed and review**

**-Rexassassin00 Sighing Out, SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**


End file.
